videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Samus Aran
Kostume 1: Her suit design from Metroid: Other M * Kostume 2: Her suit design from Metroid Fusion * Unlockable Kostume 1: Her suit design from the Metroid Prime games * Unlockable Kostume 2: Her suit design from Super Metroid * Unlockable Kostume 3: Just In Samus 3 * Unlockable Kostume 4: Samus (with some cyborg intact) * Unlockable Kostume 5: Samus Aran Redesign * Unlockable Kostume 6: Metroid: Fusion Suit Redesign * Unlockable Kostume 7: A suitless design (with the Arm Cannon intact) * Unlockable Kostume 8: Her beta design in Metroid Prime (which was shown at SpaceWorld 2000) * Kosplay: A Green Lantern-themed version of her armor * Horror Skin: SA-X from Metroid Fusion, only it has a more organic design to it. Bio Samus Aran is a bounty hunter hired by the Galactic Federation. Orphaned at an early age, she was taken in and raised by the alien race known as the Chozo. The Power Suit she wears is a product of their technology. Her unique combat skills combined with her athleticism and Arm Cannon have seen her through countless missions. Gameplay Character Trait Hypermode: Samus gets surrounded by a Phazon aura, increasing her offense and defense for a short period of time. Weapon Samus uses her Power Suit with a speed booster and multiple weapons like beams, missiles, etc. She can morph into her Morph Ball form and drop bombs around the stage. In one of her variations, Samus can absorb projectiles except those ice ones since she is infused with Metroid DNA as those creatures are vulnerable to them. Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Cannon Shot: Samus shoots a small and spherical beam at her opponent. It can be shooted repeatedly. ** The enhanced version is called Charge Shot. Samus charges a powerful beam as long as you hold the button and then shoots it at the opponent, it's damage depending how long you charge it. * Missile: Samus fires a missile that flies forward at high speed and explodes on impact, doing damage to the opponent. **The enhanced version is called Super Missile where Samus fires a bigger and more powerful missile instead which does more damage. * Screw Attack: Samus shoots herself into the air, engulfing herself in a bluish-tint electric field. This move has her flying all over the screen. ** The enhanced version is called Screw Rush and involves Samus spinning forward through the air after the attack, launching the opponent sideways. * Morph Ball: Samus morphs into her Morph Ball form, and drops a single bomb which explodes after a few seconds. **The enhanced version is called Bomb Line where Samus drops a line of bombs instead of one while dashing forward. These does more damage. Bounty Hunter adds Grapple Beam, Boost Ball and Spring Ball. Samus has a green/yellow color on her suit and a plasma aura surrounding her. * Grapple Beam: Samus shoots her grapple beam at her opponent, and drags him/her towards her. (MK vs Nintendo - Bounty Hunter variation) **The enhanced version is called Grapple Swing. After dragging the opponent with her grapple beam, Samus quickly spins them around her and then throws them backwards for more damage. * Boost Ball: Samus morphs into her Morph Ball form, and dashes forward with the Boost Ball, tripping the opponent. **The enhanced version is called Boost Jump and involves Samus jumping forward, hitting the opponent's chest in order to damage them. * Spring Ball: Samus jumps into a wall as she morphs into her Morph Ball form, able to climb across them. This allow her to drop the opponent for a surprise attack. **The enhanced version is called Spring Dive where Samus jumps into the air in her Morph Ball form and dive-kicks the opponent from the top of a screen. Fusion adds Ice Beam, Speed Booster and Power Absorb. Samus has a purple/orange color on her suit and a rainbow aura surrounding her. * Ice Beam: Samus freezes the opponent with her Ice Beam. This move is useful for combos. (MK vs Nintendo - Fusion variation) ** The enhanced version is called Stay Still. Samus powers up the blast and causes it to fire a huge ice shot which freezes the opponent longer for 5 seconds. * Speed Booster: Samus Aran rushes forward with a rainbow energy encompassing her body, shoulder-bashing the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Booster Slam. Samus leaps towards the opponent and slams them into the ground, firing a blast of energy into their chest. * Power Absorb: Samus can absorb projectiles to fill her meter. She can't however block ice projectiles like Sub-Zero's Ice Ball. Prime adds Flamethrower and moves based on Aeion abilities. Samus has a light blue color instead of orange and a electricity aura on her suit. * Flamethrower: Samus shoots a flame-like beam, which burns the opponent. (MK vs Nintendo - Prime variation) **The enhanced version is called Flame Beam where Samus shoots a flame projectile at the opponent, which explodes on impact and does more damage. * Lightning Armor: A electricity starts to surround Samus, shocking the opponent close to her. **The enhanced version is called Thunder Rush. Samus rushes forward in electricity at the opponent, zapping them in process. * Scan Pulse: Samus performs a "ready" pose. If the opponent attacks her, she will attack them by releasing a pulse of energy at them. **The enhanced version is called Phase Drift where when Samus counters the attack, she slows down the opponent's movement for 5 seconds. X-Ray Move * Beatdown From the Stars: Samus shoots out her grapple beam at the opponent, yanking them towards her and sings her foot forward and slams it into the opponent's ribs, crushing them from the impact. She then knees the opponent in the face as they are bent over from the hit of the previous attacks, breaking their nose and busting their teeth. Samus then rams her arm cannon into the opponent's guts, damaging various organs in that region, before she fires a charged shot into their stomach and knocks them away. Super Move * Gunship Assault: Samus suddenly jumps off-screen and seconds later, her Gunship ascends upwards onto the screen. It then charges up its weapons before firing lasers onto the ground at the opponent. It then fires missiles at them, before Samus jumps back onto the stage. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Zero Laser: Samus brings her arm cannon forwards and blasts her arm cannon forward and blasts her opponent with a huge laser beam. The opponent ends up as a bloody, skinless corpse with some parts of the muscular system missing. * Power Bomb Explosion: Samus rolls into a ball, zips at her opponent, and lodges herself into the opponent’s stomach. She then plants a Power Bomb before zipping out and morphing back into her normal self. The opponent struggles to get the Power Bomb out of his/her stomach, but the bomb makes a massive explosion, turning the opponent into nothing but raining blood and gore. * Friends By Your Side: Samus calls forth the Etecoon trio (from Super Metroid), who then proceed to attack the opponent. They jump on top of the opponent, and he/she tries desperately to get them off of him/her. One Etecoon rips the opponent's face off, making them scream in agony. Another Etecoon rips his/her stomach open, causing blood to spill from the open wound. Finally, the third Etecoon rips the opponent's privates off (If the opponent is male, the Etecoon rips their testicles off. If they are female, he rips their breasts off), causing them to scream loudly. The opponent then drops dead. The Etecoons then do a little victory dance in front of Samus before doing a human pyramid pose. X-Ality * Cannon Morph Takedown: Samus morphs into her Morph Ball mode and rolls past her opponent. She leaves a bomb, which blows up close to the opponent, sending him/her flying. Samus morphs back and hops high up close to the opponent. She bashes the opponent's head downward with her cannon, fracturing the skull. When the opponent falls, Samus morphs into Morph Ball mode again and rams down to his/her chest, busting apart the rib cage, before morphing back to normal. Brutalities * Missile Launcher: Samus fires a giant missile at the opponent, destroying his/her chest, leaving nothing but their head, arms and legs. * Cannonball: Samus morphs into her Morph Ball form, zipping at the opponent and tears their upper torso off. It then flies on a line of bombs and got exploded into pieces afterwards. Samus then morphs back to her normal self. * Grapple Tear: Samus drags the opponent with her grapple beam and then yanks their head off, leaving a trail of blood behind him as their body collapses onto the ground. (Bounty Hunter Variation) * Ice Shatter: As the opponent is freezed thanks to Ice Beam, Samus shoots them with her arm cannon, shattering their body into ice shard pieces. (Fusion Variation) * Heart Burn: Samus shoots a flame beam at the opponent, burning their skin and flesh off as she then stabs them on their heart, setting it into fire. (Prime Variation) Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Game Over!: Samus presses a button on her arm cannon, which causes her Power Suit to start malfunctioning. The suit then explodes, revealing Samus's vulnerable body as she screams (she is seen in her black bikini and boots, complete with her muscular physique from Super Metroid). She then falls on the ground (complete with a view of her backside and butt), with her head looking at one side as she dies. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross * Baby Metroid's Revenge: Samus calls a Baby Metroid on the opponent as it drains life of the opponent, leaving them a soulless, lifeless husk that crumbles into dust upon falling to the ground. Criticalities * '''Flame Power: '''W.I.P. (with Mario) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Samus enters the battlefield via Morph Ball mode, before morphing back to normal. She then says, “Are ya ready to get your ass kicked?” Victory Pose Samus fires her Grapple Beam toward the screen, and swings off the screen. Rival '''Name: '''Sonya Blade Both are blonde action girls, and both have troubled pasts that motivated them into getting shit done. Also, both have an arch-nemesis that is responsible for killing any relative of theirs, and want revenge on them (Samus's being Ridley, and Sonya's being Kano). Category:MK Vs Nintendo